sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Somneso Onebrosa
About Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: Human Alignment: Lawful Neutral Romantic interest: Family Father: Mother: Sister: Cousins: Morfen Bris, Chisa Bris, Ricardo Bris Appearance (Somneso, like his cousin, wears a black jacket. However, instead of the jacket being a mixture of only two colors, his is instead colored three; the jacket also extends to just above his knees as well. The sleeves of the jacket are colored crimson, with this coloring extending all the way to the shoulders. On the elbows of the jacket are two square patches of slate grey. Under this jacket, he wears a plain grey wifebeater.) Somneso, or Neso for short, is a man in his early twenties. He has a pale-tan skin tone, having inherited it from his mother's side of the family. He has a well built body, usually from exercise and what not; with his arms being a wee bit bigger. He's tall, being as tall as his cousin, Morfen Bris. His hair is grey, the same shade as Morfen and his own mother; however, the grey coloring of his hair is genetic, and he was born with it. His hair is unkempt, with barely any hair swept back. To this end, his eyes are most often obscured by bangs. He has some stubble growing on his face, keeping it shaven to prevent a full beard. His eyes are lavender, the opposite of Morfen's lime green eyes. His sclera is white, with his pupils back. Somneso has been noted to look almost like a more rugged version of Morfen. This is likely because of their mother and father being siblings, and twins. Personality (Somneso is arguably much more loose than the majority of his family; namely in the fact that he acts and dresses like what you'd consider a delinquent. He's sarcastic, snarky, and often disrespectful in the face of most government authorities, often getting himself into trouble for most things. However, under this shell is a person who knows right from wrong; and someone deeply loyal to the concept of family. He is also a flirt, often being rejected in various ways.) Relationships Ricardo Bris Somneso's only ever heard of the young Tenebrosa, and only recently met him. However, Somneso can easily say that teasing Ricardo may very well be one of his most favorite hobbies, if only to see the reaction he would make. However, Somneso is impressed by Ricardo's tenacity and unwillingness to give up a fight, though he's sometimes shocked by the boy's habit of coming up with wisecracks that are better than his own. Morfen Bris Cousins that have spent years apart since their families had left the same home, these two share an intense family rivalry. Amorphin has also shown to be completely disapproving of Somneso's attitude and may often return his own reaction to Somneso's teasing, usually with a backhand to the back of Somneso's head. However, the two acknowledge each other's skills and have proven capable to working together to reach a goal. Their parents have stated that their relationship is similar to that of Morfen's father and Somneso's mother when they were younger. Chisa Bris Possibly one of the only things that truly terrify Somneso. Onichisa is both capable of returning his jokes in full, and intimidating him, Amorphin, Ricardo, or all three into stopping their antics. However the two maintain a healthy family relationship. Abilities Powers Somneso, as opposed to his uncle's side of the family, is capable of using controlling fire. Skills Somneso, despite his build, is someone who possesses great physical strength; as shown by his easy handling of Tartarus. Equipment Tartarus: A large one-sided sword. This is Somneso's own personal blade, one he carries nearly everywhere with him. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Good